


A boy and a tale.

by Ab_Memoria



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Crush hinting, F/M, Family, Introspection, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ab_Memoria/pseuds/Ab_Memoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like to think of the possibilities and I did get to read a few old school Damas and Jak fan fictions. </p><p> </p><p>                 - In which Damas muses over the loss of Marr to a time paradox and his gain in discovering Jak is his son now only 16. Set after Jak's defeat of the metal head leader Kor and within my AU so no Dark!Jak and just a really out of place looking Jak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A boy and a tale.

Just a weird one shot.

This begins with Damas in the Naughty Ottsel.

Haven City – Naughty Ottsel.

Damas held his drink in hands- Onin, Samos, and himself were sitting in a private booth at the Naughty Ottsel. He could hear the celebrations outside. He felt torn, while the city was in full swing having been finally freed of the Metal Head menace and the tyrannical rule of Baron Praxis. He felt no inclination to join them. 

As the former King of the city, Damas still felt betrayed by the people and no longer considered Haven his home. All he had strived to protect was in Spargus now without Marr it would feel much more painful living there. 

It would take time for the city time to get back on its feet. Praxis and his supporters cause far too many problems for him during his reign, hopefully the Underground and his niece Ashelin would do something about them. 

Feeling disenchanted with the celebration that the city was partaking in he swiveled his drink losing himself within it. Its ambers color reflected the light above. Nothing felt real... 

Marr was gone now and having to deal with losing his only son again was excruciating. Just like the first time. 

Unfortunately with the whole time line bullshit he heard from Kor he knew he needed a few answers. Samos and the sooth sayer Onin were currently pieceing them together for him. He hoped they weren't fucking with him. 

Initially Onin had been the one to try to lead Erol to Jak when he first landed in Haven, ( she failed… fortunately) time twin Samos had been in the Underground initially before finding his son wandering in the city. The older Samos had been captured soon after landing in the city.

Apparently the older Samos and Jak had been the ones to send their younger selves to the past. 

And the timeline needed to stay this way to insure the future… Jak and Marr were the same person, -that had been the hardest truth to swallow. A man named Zed cared for Marr in the village feeding the boys need for adventure.

Another sip from his drink dulled the ache.

His son – currently only 3 had been chosen by the precursors to fulfill a destiny that would bring them to this point in time. The defeat of Kor and the Metal Head threat and subsequently the death of Praxis. Five centuries away Marr was going to grow up safely in the seaside village of Sandover with a few friends and conveniently Samos to watch over him. At least they had been honest about what was going to happen to Marr...

An accident would have his boy going to the Far North… and he was going to face down a threat just as terrible as Kor with the help of his friends. The deranged siblings Gol and Maia Acheron would attempt to cover and mold the world with Dark Eco subsequently destroying it. Afterwards Jak would disappear from the village leaving it and its residents to The Great Marr’s protection until he would arrive in the future. 

The rift rider and time travel parts were never mentioned in all the stories he read.

\- "Jak's" story would become a marvelous fable for children to read and one that he had also read to Marr himself.

He was furious. He never did like religion. The great gods above were useless as always. And I'm tope of that they needed a Marr again. His son. Choice was an illusion and if the gods needed you there would be no way of denying them. - the Marr line had a curse... He was sure of it. It was safe to say that the precursors were to blame for this. He blamed them anyways, first the city betrayed him, his wife died in the coup, and Marr had been used to further the precursors simple minded agenda.

It wasn't fair, life in the wastelands wasn't either, but forcing a boy to become the savior to a world that feared him had to hurt. Jak’s Eco powers were terrifying even to those with tough stomachs and even rarer to see in someone so young. 

The only other channeler with that kind of power had been their ancestor The Great Marr himself. However after seeing Jak’s own channeling abilities and hearing Samos’s own recollections of the boy's strength Damas knew Jak was going to surpass his own ancestorl. 

He let his eyes wander over to Marr- Jak, his son. He was sitting in the bar area surrounded by his friends and members of the Underground. Marr and Jak had so many similarities it was incredible seeing him relaxed… both boys were still quiet observers, their mother’s eyes worked the crowd in favor of letting their body speak to those who would listen. 

His son was a lanky man now not the child he'd been searching for. Jak was also short and compared to everyone else in the room his two best friends ( an Ottsel and a tini girl) were the only ones who were shorter than him. His mother would have loved him. He had taken after her...as usual. Blond, blue eyed, and dark skinned he was a handsome young man ... At least he had that going for him.

(Thank the precursors he hadn’t really taken after himself.)

Images of Marr came to mind.-

Marr has been a quiet child whose eyes could warm the coldest people in the Wastelands and even a few precursor monks- his older self was no different. Many people flocked to him as if his very being exsuded light. He was light, an ember that burned within the darkness. 

His wife also held that same ability. Amir was still alive in him. His smile mirrored her’s - so open and warm. Marr wasn't too far gone.

Marr’s hair had finally faded away with yellow roots that changed to green ends. His face was a mixture of himself and his late wife. Large eyes with the royal blue color his mother shared, he had his nose, her small lips, his strong cheekbones with Amir's small face. He looked every bit like them and not.

That longing feeling came back- another sip calmed the thruming feeling in his veins.

He couldn’t help it. Wasn't a man entitled to see his boy grow up? All he wanted was to see what how Marr became Jak, but no amount of yearning would fill that. He would just have to accept Jak as he was now. But then came the harder questions, would Jak accept him. 

His son was almost a man now he wouldn't need him the same way Marr did. He had a life and family that he built and cared for. They needed each other. His friendships helped pave the way for Jak to become the hero he was. A man worthy of grande tales and legends. 

It would be a sin to take him away from all this and hope they could bond like before.

He took another sip of his scotch after the ache returned.

Looking over again he realized Jak still did live in the past. His clothes were brighter then anything found in Haven, Samos told him that Jak learned to make his own clothing back in Sandover. Even as a child Marr had always been an independent person. 

The outfit consisted of a white poncho with intricate designs stiches on over a bright blue tunic. Underneath he had on loose fitting brown pants with several wraps on his legs. Tan boots adorned his feet. His O ringpack was over the poncho. 

He looked like someone of out an adventure. Like the ones he read to his little warrior at bed time. Did Jak remember any of that? 

It didn't really matter... Jak had been unconscious when Kor had started spewing off about how Marr and Jak were the same person. How he was going to finish the boys off and feast on the precursor inside the stone. He wasn't sure Jak even knew. 

After a lengthy battle Jak managed to awaken the sleeping entity within the stone and wielded power so tremendous Damas feared Jak would die. He didn't. The boy survived and now they were at the Naughty Ottsel resting. \- Damas smiled taking in the scene while the city has been partying Jak's friend Daxter had managed to take Krew's bar away from him after his death. And was now currently throwing a private party for his friend. Apparently Jak had kept to himself most of the time during this war and well away from the other underground member even those he called his friends. 

A door next to the bar table opened and Sig was carrying a chest. He noticed Jak was clearing off the bar table he had been leaning on. Daxter motioned for Sig to place it on the clean table.

Daxter waved the small group closer. Seeing nothing better to do several of the movements fighters congregated together. Torn faced them head on. Teas was a few paces left with Ashelin was beside her. The others including Erol sat in booths near by.

This chest was from their time. Within it it held various items from the old village Jak was raised in. Intrigued Damas continued to listen. Hopefully this would present itself as a chance to get to know Jak without the awkwardness of actually trying to talk to a mute. Maybe the precursors didn't hate him.

He gave a glace back at Samos waiting for an explanation. Samos smiled and explained the training behind the chest. The old Sage believed it would make things harder for Jak if he kept his old life to himself. Jak wanted to keep his friends safe in the city and his paranoia caused him to isolate them. So no one really knew him either. Apparently Jak could have had an easier time trying to get into the underground had he been more open. Torn and the other were right to suspect him though. The boy far kept too many secrets. 

After hours of proding the boy after the battle Torn simply asked him to share a bit of himself. It was tense working with someone so powerful to not know anyting them. A right decision on the Commander's part. 

And If Jak was willing to share some stuff about them Torn would help the boy out when he needed it. According to the Sage, Jak had been dealing with an a few problems health wise. The old man did divulge anything else. Fucking bastard. 

Jak gave in after that. Damas knew the gist of where Jak lived. It has been located in Dead Town. The city's expansion decimated the original land scaping, but many of the ancient buildings that hadn't been ruined were moved to the local museum.

Not many even knew that Sandover had been Dead Town at one point. As the former ruler he had been given this information - not that he really cared. Why would he? - Surviving had been on his mind. 

Only with Jak’s arrival did this key information become vital hell he’d even forgotten it till the Shadow mentioned the old town and The life seed. The old hut still held its secrets though he could send Sig to do some further investigationa. Jak had even received a new yellow eco power there. 

Laughter jolted him again out of his thoughts Jak was struggling to pull the chest closer to himself. A few more tugs and still nothing. Holy shit, what the hell did they have in there? Giving up Jak settled himself on the bar table ready to shared a world unknown.

Damas really wanted to know what was in there. He didn't like surprises. His boy was undoing a few locks as Keira? And Daxter jumped on the counter with him. Jak looked a little flushed as they both helped him undo a few latches they were becoming a problem. Damas was pretty sure Marr like the green haired girl she seemed kind enough that and she gave up being in her own world for him. 

Maybe he should help Marr?

He walked over to them after setting his drink down with Samos and Onin to guard it. He wasn’t going to waste this opportunity to learn how his son lived. Maybe he would like the Wastelands just like his younger self had. Arriving there he remained fixated on the chest engraining each detail into memory. The pieces of who Marr became were now in sight. He held his breath as the chest was opened.

The first item was pulled out.

Watching as Jak unraveled his old armor made him appreciate his son’s power even more. Where as the metals used to fit the guard covered them head to toe the boy’s gauntlets and shoulder guard left him pretty bare. Thank the gods he didn't use them here. The metal gleamed under the lighting from above and it took all self control to not pluck them out of his hands and inspect them. They were so masterly crafted with the leather straps still perfectly preserved.

Torn was the first to take them from Jak's hand. Fucker... He looked impressed. Daxter spoke out. "Jak's uncle got em' before he left for to the new world, cost him an arm and an ear." - Keira nodded beside him.

He took them off Torn a minute later. The arm guard was the only item with visible damage. The rest were only a little foggy up close. None of the items looked bulky and Jak seemed to know how to care for them.

Metal had been a precious commodity back 500 years ago and the man who cared for Jak had them fitted for the boy and paid quite a price for them. He wished he could give him something that sentimental... He felt jealous although he knew he shouldn't have . Marr wasn't ready for his ancestor’s armor at 3 and he hadn't planned on giving it to him till he was much older and wiser. He wasn't sure it would fit him now, but he hoped Jak would grow into it.

If he wanted it.

Another item was being taking out of a chest and unwrapped: A blue tunic, white khaki pants, wooden sandals, leather wraps and some other accessories. The only things Jak had been wearing when he arrived in Haven. Haven obviously lacked color but his son’s bright finely made clothing seemed to hit that point home. Sandover mustn't been a beautiful place to live.

He passed the armour along to Tess and Sig.

Torn was currently feeling Jak’s old tunic with interest. Daxter had been recounting a tale that included wumpbees and an unfortunate incident on Jak’s 9th birthday. Sig walked right next to Jak and begun teasing the boy over his “poor” fashion choices. Jinx was smoking a cigar with his own companions laughing, Ashelin stood next to Tess taking a sip from her own cup. Erol was still inspecting the gauntlets. They looked so comfortable and relaxed.

The tunic was first thing Damas grabbed out of Torn’s hands. The material was soft and form fitting- its light blue color made to accentuate Jak’s dark complexion and bright blue eyes. The white khakis were next they more durable. Thick and stretchy as if those who tailored it knew it would need to breath and help keep someone warm. The wraps and sandal came last.

He kept passing everything after giving it a once over. They were exceptional clothing.His son had been provided for and knowing that the deep unwarranted jealousy in him withered away.

Jak had big feet for a short man, but so had his wife. He smile again. There was no way Jak's feet would like the Wasteland sand. An ache returned. He passed them over to Tess.

A set of googles were also passed out. These had accompanied Jak throughout the North and without them the heat and gasses from the Lava Tube wouldn't have let him make it out safely. Daxter pointed out that Keira had designed them and that she was a “Fricken Genius!” She bashful tried to stop her friend's praises – Damas knew that girl was a god send. 

The girl was also quite beautiful. Green eyes like grass and her hair (green blue) made her very exotic. Then there was her intelligence. She had created items that generations later an entire city would be able to use them. Jak held Keira tightly in his arms. His smile was so bright.

They would make a lovely pair.

Then a book came out of Jak’s “Treasure” box. A photo album. Bound in brown leather with gold lettering it looked well loved. Jak took the time to look through it before handing it out \- after snatching the book away from Torn he inspected the album with care. No way in hell would Torn get this first. He was the boy’s father after all.

The leather wasn’t too worn. The spine felt loose, but it wasn't falling apart. Overall it was pleasant to look at. The album's title was written in beautiful script. "Within these memories our heart will never be apart." he opened it.-

-The first page held an apology note.

“ To my dearest nephew, Jak. I'm so sorry I couldn't be with you on this journey I am going to the far East to the continent that I told you about. I have been tasked to map it. It pains me to leave you so close to your birthday. However I have left you a map to the North that maybe useful to you and your birthday gift. After my own journey is done I do hope to take you on as my apprentice Jak we will sail the seas together like you dreamed of. May the precursors guide you through all the dangers and have faith Jak that everything will be okay and that I will miss you dearly.”

Love Zed.

That pang of discomfort came again. He thanked the precursors for this man. He kept Marr happy when he couldn't and that could never be repaid. Zed Othello Smith was a map maker and an important figure within Haven's history. Something only a few knew we're that his maps were currently inside the Marr Vaults at the Precursor Temple. The second page had a map carefully tapped on. A signature at the bottom confirmed Zed as it’s creator.

The map was exquisite, the true geography of Haven was lost due to the war and Elven expansion, but this map put the seaside village and the war torn city together. Sandover had a beach and forest close by. A volcanic path with another city close by it too and an underwater city just beyond a few platforms, a boggy swamp and there was even a basin with wild life. To the north was a snow covered mountain. A volcanic crater, a cave with spiders and an even larger volcanic path, after all that there was a citadel. 

The end game where Jak would fight the Sages Gol and Maya Acheron. 

The next page were filled with photos- maybe the precursors weren't monsters. Black and white, but there he was. Marr looked older maybe 5 at this age, holding a man’s hand at the beach. Next to that was a picture of him and a young buck tooth boy in a tub outside covered in suds. The next was him and the same boy with cake covering their faces the number 6 was in Marr’s hand. 

A few more of the birthday scene were heartwarming. Bright smiles in all an even a few faces from the villagers celebrating made the pain die down a little. Next was a photo of Mar holding a tooth in his hands. The next one above that was of Marr in a new set of clothing: a new overall set with a small arm gauntlet the caption read “ 7th Birthday Bash.” 

The next set of photos were of Marr’s classmates and a familiar face was in the crowd, Keira. Marr was always smiling in the photos, for all the anger he wanted too feel, the knowledge that his son was well cared for and happy stopped it. The 8th birthday had Marr, the buck tooth boy, and Keira at the beach with food surrounding them. Not too many were take but it was fine. Then came the 9th Birthday photo – he swore he wasn't laughing- he was, but Jak didn't need to know.

Marr was covered in Wumpbees stings in bed with a cake besides him on a table. It wasn't like he was laughing at his pain, but his boy tended to get into everything and well he hoped Marr learned a valuable lesson after that. The buck toothed boy was on his bed along with Keira they were all wearing pajamas, “Lesson Learned” was written under it. Then a few photos of the girl’s birthday filled the next few pages. 

Marr had taken a few photos with her, flowers and gifts in hand, and a photo with both of them hugging seemed to make the centerfold of the pictures. He could almost make out the hue of his boy’s blush. Soft was the only way he could describe his son, so warm and open without a care, and of course he had no reason to not be. Haven hadn't taken that from him even now.

Looking over to the pair he noticed Jak staring at the girl. Eyes glazed over as he paid her every bit of attention he could give. She was touching his hand... His face flushed. They seemed lost in their own little world. Maybe him being older now would get him some grand babies sooner? 

A dull joke, but he wasn't ready for this. His boy in love.

The 10th and 11th birthday photos brought the most change, Marr was no longer recognizable, now Jak stood in the 10th photo, he had sharper angles suggesting puberty. His overalls looked comical as if he needed change. The villagers could be seen in the background with little gifts.

In the 11th his hair had grown out the “color” made it apparent it was lightening. His demeanor also seemed so different. His smile was now a soft smirk crinkling his eyes making him seem untouchable. A larger shoulder guard was now in the picture and a dead lurker was behind him-

Taken aback he could see the remnants of a battle in the back ground of the 11th photo. The village had dark patches on the ground signified fire and that wasn't all. The next photo was of Jak punching a lurker with Eco energy coming off his hands. 

The 12 birthday photo had Jak in a smaller version of his old clothing his hair now longer defying gravity as it stuck straight into the sky. Marr had become a lingering sight on Jak. Only a faint trace of how far he had come. He couldn't be mad- Marr had been safe with these people. They gave him happiness and love and in the end that's all that had mattered to him. Marr was loved.

Damas could feel eyes on him.

Sig was behind him looking intently at the photos, questions in his eyes with the promise of “ We’re going to have a long talk.” even more apparent. He went back to the photos- Sig could wait. He spent months looking for his boy and even with him gone to another time and place Damas need to know. 

Jak was now 13 in the next photo and unlike the last years photo Jak had an impressive growth spurt. His muscles were larger and he filled out the outfit quiet well. However the back ground wasn't the village it was a large ship, Jak wasn't in Sandover this birthday and the next set of photos were of other villages. Rock City, was one of them, then a few others not on the map. 

-There were a few notes inside from Jak, he had terrible handwriting...

“Samos made Keira leave on an apprenticeship with the Blue Sage at Rock Village for the summer again and Daxter is visiting his family in the West this year so uncle brought me here, this place is amazing!”

“So many people and they're so wonderful, heck a few of the villagers we’re staying with gave me a new pack and some treats- oh! I fished in a whirlpool with several boys yesterday and we had a great time, can't wait to tell Daxter.”

“I decided what I wanted to do after I graduate. I'm going to be an explorer just like Uncle and I'll sail with him forever.”

Grateful was the only word he had for Zed.

“I miss Keira a lot, some of the other girls just stare and giggle at me, I don't get em’ Keira wouldn't do that, she’s not stupid like them she would talk to me like a normal person.”

Yup he’s got it bad.

“Daxter would flip if he saw how many girls there were here, the village has cute girls, but holy yakkow I’ve never seen so many cute ones all in one place before! …Keira’s still the cutest though she'd punch me if I ever said that to her...”

!!!

“ We’re having a party today the village we're staying at is having a coming of age celebration for some of the boys- well men. I won't get one till I'm older, but I would like mine to not hurt so much- they have the boys learning fire dancing and other “test of manhood”. I even saw the village elders putting fire ants in a basket… I'm kind of scared, but it looks like they’re having a good time.”

Tests huh?

Jak’s writing seemed even worse in the next few notes.

“NOPE!!”

“They put their hands in the basket and holy precursors there are hundreds of those fuckers!!!”

“One of these guys are going to light themselves up I just know it!!”

“Holy shit!!!”-

“Test of manhood my ass, I'm not catching on fire for no one.”

Damas knew the other were getting curious about the book. But right now he didn't care. He was laughing so hard he hoped no one was planing on taking it away from him right now. Marr was comical.

“The party is over. The food was the best part so much boar and chicken. I could die happy. They came out okay… I kinda hope I never have to do anything that crazy for our coming of age thing. Maybe I can talk the mayor out of a few things?” 

Can Jak even talk?

“Uncle says we're leaving in a week and that I can take a few gifts home, I'm getting a few insects for my collection, some tools for Keira, and a new set of goggles for Dax. Hope they like my gifts.”

Damas raised his head back to look at Jak. He was folding his clothes back up. Jak had taken the test of manhood in the Tomb of Marr, but these were of a different array of tests. The tomb held the fabled precursor stone and if a Marr did complete the trials they would be eligible for the throne and a look into their future with said stone. The ones back at the village seemed symbolic and a only for boys who were on the cusps of being men themselves.

-A good bye to childhood with their family and friends.

The last few pages of the album were filled with the festival and of Jak back at the village and his 14th birthday with more of just his home and Zed together. The last photo was of the ship Zed would be sailing on. Damas wondered if he knew what became of Jak… He shook himself out of those thoughts.

He passed the book along to Sig. Proud that he managed to see his son growing up like he wished too and hadn't broken down in front of anyone. He decided to stand a little closer to Jak. Jak smiled gave a shy wave. Marr would do the same thing as a child too.

Jak’s friends were also beginning to show off their own items from the past. Keira showed them her old copies of the Anti Gravity Zoomer blueprints: the very one Haven had based theirs on and was currently held at the Haven Historical Museum. An old communicator she made also taken after in the city and scout flies. The green demon looked so proud of his daughter. She even pulled out an old power cell to share it with the group.

He felt himself relax around Jak.

Power cells were far too inconvenient to use in a large city like Haven. The intricate designs gleamed. He smiled to himself. All precursor technology was crafted that way- beautiful but efficient. The night drew on, as more was pulled out of the chest. Old World parchment paper, quills, old homework that had made its way into his son’s bag, (his hand writting was shit) and even a few of Daxter’s old family photos. So it seemed he was the buck tooth boy… Hm.

A old empty Eco crate. A special case with dead bugs (Jak’s). Some gems from the volcanic crater. A piece of the precursor robot. Even a few books on old technology and history. So many things form their journey made its way inside that chest and each with stories both mundane and great. 

Daxter’s tall tales were curved down by both Tess and Keira, everyone else was too engrossed to notice.

It was nice. Marr grew up just fine. The guilt eased away and maybe tomorrow he would ask about everything from Jak himself, but for tonight he stayed close by watching as all the pieces of Marr and Jak blended together and bit by bit and tale after tale till morning Jak and Marr were finally one.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do another one of I feel like it. And idc if you don't like it.


End file.
